plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Starfruity
More Ways to Play on iPad The recent update to PvZ HD added the More Ways to Play menu, in place of Quick Play on the Main Menu. I don't have an iPad, but I always want to see how everything new looks, and I'd like to see how they reformatted everything for this update. Anyone here have an iPad with PvZ HD willing to post a screenshot? Starfruity likes Starfruit! 18:29, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Your here too??? DoobyHead?I'm EPICMAN7556 from Scratch,remember?I like Starfruit too! nice username cool username. I would have picked it,but then I remembered I like plantern. :( STARFRUITY really cool username in my opinion. Plantern 18:35, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I have the new HD update installed! Well It is just the same as the PC version (I am talking about the Zen Garden) but in HD and you can actually buy Zen Garden plants from Crazy Dave for 7500 coins (Random) 15000 Coins (25% Chance for a new plant) 30000 Coins (50% Chance for a new plant) and 50000 coins (100% chance for a new plant) Also there is a new leaderboard screen with a zombie kill counter, and 5 different online leaderboards! But for some reason the Survival games are locked... Oh and you can buy the 3 minigames the iPad version didn't have, together with Puzzles. PlantsVSZombiesFreak 22:35, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:New Achievements I think they're fake because they involve "Last Stand Endless" and Mallets killing Gargantuars. Thus, they're fake. Sure your source is reliable? WE. ARE. BUTTEROFFDEAD. 00:12, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'll add it to the Main Page WE. ARE. BUTTEROFFDEAD. 00:28, September 7, 2012 (UTC) You can always recreate it, or I could undelete. I can't because of Homework. WE. ARE. BUTTEROFFDEAD. 00:42, September 7, 2012 (UTC) It's done. Type in to use it. The Enderman Travel Company. One Way! 15:59, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Be rollback What Rollback Is Rollback is a faster way to undo edits Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 23:56, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for all the PvZA Pics! Will you be my friend? Dragon City 01:05, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Come on chat to talk easier! Dragon City 01:37, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Sure! I'd love to! Add me here: https://www.facebook.com/hoanganhminh.01?ref=tn_tnmn Dragon City 00:20, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Imp Zomboni Jalapeno weakness The article is talking about the Zomboni here. Jalapenos make it like Football Zombies were never there if they didn't eat any plants either. The article is about the Zomboni, not the Ice Trail. That has its own article. Otherwise we'd put things like Squash and Cherry Bomb as a weakness.-- ProcastinatorMan(talk), the hero of procastination has left a message 21:56, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Conga Rats! I'm not milesprower but whatever.yellow can get confused with chat mods.Ask minh or ask in the forums. Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 13:55, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ok sir ill be making some pics of the seed selection (wait here) 15:59, July 10, 2013 (UTC)Bam-Boom495 (talk) Actually they can't be higher quality That's as good of a quality as iOS devices get with screenshots. And you know camera taken screenshots suck in quality. -- ProcastinatorMan(talk). Don't like Bamboo Shoot? Deal with it. 16:32, July 10, 2013 (UTC) nope i don't got hq since its an ipad screenshot 16:34, July 10, 2013 (UTC)Bam-Boom495 (talk) Disambiguation pages Hi, i want to report: User:HEY ADMIN YOU ARE GAY, Cause he swore numerous times. He said the f-word, the d-word (do*c*he*ag) and the s word (s*hi*), Without censoring, He also has a inacceptable username, as it has the g-word inside. Just wanted to report him, sorry if banned already ;) SAY WAAAAT (talk) 16:28, July 23, 2013 (UTC) lets talk. Gatlingpea12 (talk) 23:59, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Cool Erm... I was just suggesting to Miles to be more productive with his wish. If it is a premium plant, it will still exist. -- ProcastinatorMan(talk). The Walrus stares at you. Eternally 16:49, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Please if you have pvz2 give me link Plant pics for Zombie Parrot and Chicken Wrangler Zombie. Leaving some pics so you can crop them in the style of the plant pics. http://i.imgur.com/774MiZM.jpg http://i.imgur.com/wSbPwKC.jpg -- ProcastinatorMan(talk). The Walrus stares at you. Eternally 02:06, August 7, 2013 (UTC) It takes me a while to get the screenshots from the almanac entries and get them to my computer. And I was just particularly focused on getting Chicken Wrangler Zombie. And as a side one, I put Zombie Parrot. I'll get screenies of all Wild West zombies soon enough.(I would try my hand at one, but I don't know how to crop as a round-edged square) -- ProcastinatorMan(talk). The Walrus stares at you. Eternally 02:33, August 7, 2013 (UTC)